


Unexpected Realizations, and Sunshine Smiles.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Hopeful future, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slight Character Study, actually not angsty- I promise, introspective!shaggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Shaggy realizes he's in love with Fred, and probably has been for awhile.





	Unexpected Realizations, and Sunshine Smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through the notes on my phone today, and the first half of this was in there amid my 8 million prompts I've come up with and hope to write one day. I just finished the rest of it, so here we are!

Shaggy has always tended to be a bit slow on the uptake. He's also probably the last person you'd call 'academically gifted' or 'book smart', or whatever your chosen term happens to be. He's not being self pitying, just honest with himself. Shaggy knows that his strengths are just in other areas. He's the best cook out of the gang (and most anyone else they know), and animals seem to flock to him. Once while investigating a mystery, the gang was trying to figure out how to get past a Scrapyard owner's very angry, very large dog. Before anyone realized what had happening, Shaggy was talking to the dog softly, and petting it's belly.

Because he knows all this, Shaggy isn't surprised when the realization hits him full force out of nowhere. Surprised at the feelings, sure, but not that he hadn't been aware of their existence up until now.

The gang is hanging out at Shaggy's house for the day, since his parents are away on a sort of business trip/couples retreat for the weekend. It was nothing short of a miracle when Shaggy finally convinced them that he was responsible enough to look after the house in their absence, but Shaggy digresses.

Fred's talking animatedly about his plans for his latest trap he's working on, excitement clear in his voice and in the way he gestures wildly with his hands.

Everyone else is around the house doing their own thing. Velma is holed up in the kitchen with Daphne, trying to help her study for an upcoming test at school. Scooby is around here somewhere, probably raiding the 'secret' stash of snacks in their room that he thinks Shaggy doesn't know about.

Fred either doesn't notice that his friends are otherwise occupied, or more likely, is just happy to talk about his plans, whether he has an audience or not.

Shaggy is sprawled out on his parent's hideous brown and orange couch, when he realizes that he's in love with Fred Jones.

He watches Freddy pour over his blueprints, making corrections or altering areas that could be more efficient. Watches Fred brush his blonde hair out of his eyes, only for it to fall back again as soon as he ducks his head. Shaggy shakes his head with a smile. The real question, is how on earth he didn't realize sooner.

Shaggy stands up and brushes himself off, more as a way of grounding himself than anything else, and then walks over to stand across from Fred.

Freddy looks up from his work. "Hey Shags, what's up?"

"I thought I'd take a closer look at your plans." Shaggy smiles when Fred's eyes light up.

"Oh. Really?" Fred beams when Shaggy nods. "Well this would attach to a pulley system, and this part here would have to be weighted down." He points to each according part on the blueprints.

Shaggy nods along, but he finds himself watching Fred more than the plans he's being shown.

He'll figure out what to do about this revelation later, for now he's had his share of life changing events for one day.

* * *


End file.
